Sunlight and Yellow Sheeps
by AriesDanger24
Summary: Penguin passes out on the beach and volleyball player Killer takes him to the doctor clinic, but that's not all that transpires when they find that they both have a mutual attraction to the other that they can't stop! YAOI (KILGUIN) FOR KILGUIN SUMMER FEST (BEACH WEEK ENTRY) HOPE YOU LIKE IT


**Aryes: Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this one-shot on Kilguin for the Kilguin Summerfest which is like pretty much like write and/or draw for Kilguin ship. Basically, give Kilguin and the ship some love~! There is more info at the bottom! I just made the deadline for this week's topic XD Once again, love you guys and your Kilguin support! :) Have a great summer everyone~!**

 **WARNING: YAOI (BOY X BOY) LOVE! MALE X MALE! KILGUIN-NESS AHEAD (NOT AS SMUTTY AS USUAL FOR ME WHICH IS WEIRD BUT I WAS IN A RUSH!) SWEARING AND THE GENERAL WARNINGS THAT COME WITH THE M-RATING.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE!**

 **Please enjoy :)**

 **~Aryes**

 _Kilguin Summerfest: Beach Week Challenge_

 ** _Sunlight and Yellow Sheeps_**

"Oh, Pen look at the hottie! The one playing beach volleyball over there, the blonde one," His friend said with a smile and Penguin made a small sound that was a tired moan of some kind as he willed himself to glare at his friend beside him. Shachi, his friend, sat next to him underneath the shade of the umbrella they bought yesterday with a big smile as he also checked out the people on the beach. They were both gay and they were both childhood friends, more like brothers who understood each other more than anyone else ever could.

Penguin and his coworkers had decided to go to the beach today with everyone, and now he was regretting it as he melted under the summer sun's rays, their tiny umbrella only shading the top parts of their bodies. Penguin, Shachi, Bepo, Law, and Jean Bart were on a little vacation today from their work at their big clinic with their kids, well Penguin's and Law's kids at least. Penguin had adopted 3 boys named Luffy, Ace and Sabo, and they were still around 7 years old. Law's kids were a different story, he had a pair of blonde twins called Doffy, and Cora, but they were absolute menaces to the world.

Cora wasn't so much as it was Doffy who constantly got himself into trouble, but Law still was doing a good single father job of it. Penguin on the other hand had been getting so stressed in between work and his three boys that it was going to kill him, maybe that was why they all decided to take a day off work. Course as soon as they stopped the car, Law, Bepo, and all the kids ran off to get snow cones and laze in the air conditioning, messing with innocent people. Jean Bart, well, he was staying at the ice cream shop nearby with the pretty half dressed waitresses.

Penguin and Shachi wanted to get some shade, and while doing so, Shachi insisted to be the look out for any hot men on the beach, a job which Penguin easily gave to Shachi. In all honesty, Penguin knew what Shachi had been planning all along, his friend was notorious for being nosy and very much in Penguin's business, always trying to hook him up with someone. So here Shachi was, pointing people out again to him in the shade on their vacation, Penguin gave him a weak glare to his orange haired friend and said with a low groan, "Shach, not today, not on vacation day!"

He heard his friend making annoying sounds as his persistent friend then replied, "No way Pen, we need to hook you up with someone hot today since you have free time! Come on Pen! It's the beach! B-E-A-C-H, AKA: Hot guy utopia!" Penguin sat up and rubbed his eyes, he was having a hard time moving his limbs in this heat and the humidity wasn't helping either, "Shach, you do know that like 99% of utopias fail right?" Shachi snickered and patted him on the bareback hard, it kinda hurt, "Details, details. Besides, the beach is in its own category! Seriously though, you need to quit being so down. You said it before, we are on vacation and sitting on a beach blanket doing nothing isn't very fun sounding. Plus, your glum mood is bringing me down! This is time away from your kids right now that is precious time to see some people you know."

"I think relaxing can be fun you know, especially when you have 3 kids and you all dragged me out of my bed at 4 in the fucking morning to be here when I worked late the night before! I'm just glad the kids had time to get ready and weren't too bad this morning." Penguin stressed out, but not in total anger, after all, he had requested that they wake him up at that time, but that didn't mean he had to like it. He was just lucky that Luffy, Ace, and Sabo had went to bed early like he had asked them to. Shachi said with sigh, "Come on, at least look at the guy I am talking about, he's literally radiating heat from his hotness. He's not my type, but hey, even I can admit he is on the charts. What's the harm in looking?"

Penguin sighed and massaged his temple, he really was suffering from a bad headache all morning and he only took aspirin a while ago so he was still in pain. It was also part of the reason he wasn't having as much fun as he had wanted to today, everything was too stressful right now between work and the kids, but that didn't mean he had to be mean to Shachi. It was just one look at a guy, he could handle that for Shach. "Okay," he said to appease the orange haired man, "I'll look at him."

Penguin looked to where Shachi pointed to, and felt his breath get taken away as he watched the blonde Shachi talk about set a ball up to get hit on the sand made court about 50 feet from where they were. The man Shachi had pointed to had muscles, very nice tan muscles that even had a few tribal tattoos decorating them in sharp swirls and blade like precision at his shoulder caps and scythe looking tattoos that were at the end of his forearms. The man's hair was something of pure fiction, it was unbelievably gold colored, long and had a wispy looking bed head look to it as the hairs curled into small almost perfect circles everywhere.

Penguin thought the man might have been the best looking man he had seen since...well, ever. He breathed out in a whisper, "You weren't kidding were you?" and he heard his friend giggle at his response, "Nope." Penguin pulled his legs up to him and put his head on them, they were cool and soft, they eased his painful headache. He gave a look at the volleyball setter again as he set the ball and someone hit it down hard onto the other court. A red head who ran over to the blonde after the hit and said, "Killer, nice set!"

Penguin blinked, "His name is Killer? Is that a nickname?" He heard Shachi laugh beside him and he swiveled to see the orange haired man looking at him with a Cheshire grin. "What?" asked Penguin defensively because he knew what was coming next, and Shachi leaned closer and said in a taunting voice, "You like him~." Penguin went blank and said, "No, I don't." Shachi leaned closer and said it again in the same voice and this continued for about a minute before Penguin grabbed Shachi by the nose and shouted "No I fucking don't! I am just curious!" His friend didn't seemed phased by his action at all and whispered in a nasally voice still, "You like him~" Penguin stood up in embarrassment and whispered back angrily, "No I do NOT! I am leaving!"

Shachi made a face as Penguin started going to the direction of the see which was where the man was located and he heard Shachi say loudly, "Leaving me for him, why could you be so cruel Pen, WHY!?" Penguin turned around and felt face burn as he shouted back, "SHUT UP!" He saw his friend smile coyly and he made a frustrated sound as he stormed off toward the sea with a red face. He felt his headache throb with more pain as he squinted at the sea through the direct sunlight on his eyes. It hurt, it really hurt him, and he started to panic when his vision began to not contrast right.

Colors blurring and black visions entered his line of sight, he was having a migraine and a headache at the same time now, he was gonna pass out. He felt his body was too hot and he tried to stop it, but it was too fast as he felt his whole body tingle with a strange feeling. "Oh shit," he managed to say before he fell to the sandy floor, and winced as it felt like hot coals on his bare skinned stomach. His vision went dark and he vaguely heard his friend shout his name before he was out cold on the sandy beach.

Killer loved to play beach volleyball, it was a great game and it was also great because he could just be in a zone. A state where nothing else mattered, where nothing could distract him from his goals, well except when he heard a yell from the side, something about shutting up or something. He paid no heed to it, didn't even glance to see what was happening until he heard a voice screech loudly in panic, murderous panic that pulled the blonde out of his zone. He turned quickly as did his beach volleyball colleges and saw a man on the ground in an unusual position. Killer instantly moved, instinctively almost and he was the closest anyway as he reached the man on the ground first.

He quickly pulled the man to face upward and placed a finger on his pulse, it was beating just fine, the man was only passed out. The man's face was flushed and he wore a hat upon his head, something Killer found rather strange to do on such a hot day. Killer was joined by an orange haired man with a hat and sunglasses, the orange haired man ran up quickly to the man on the ground. He knelt down and lightly tapped the pale man's face speaking calmly, "Hey Pen, Penguin can you hear me?"

The flushed man on the ground wore a hat that was black and white with an orange bill on the front, and his hat also said Penguin above the bill. This Penguin guy was breathing a bit too heavily, he was having a heat stroke or something with his face looking red. The man's body had a crazy amount of ink as well that showed off how actually pale the man was without that red face, which worried Killer because that meant he really was suffering from a heat stroke or something and needed help. Killer looked over to Kidd, his red haired friend on the court, and said, "Hey, I am gonna take this guy to the infirmary okay? Fill in for me." It was a split second decision and he pulled the pale passed out man into a princess hold. The man was damp with sweat and weighed practically nothing in his arms, which just meant he need help a bit quicker as thin as he was.

"Hey, I'll take your friend to the infirmary up the hill okay? He might be suffering from heat stroke or something," Killer commented as he started to walk in a fast pace, but the orange haired man grabbed at his shirt to stop him. Killer turned to see the man giving him a deep dark look from underneath his shades as he said, "He had 2 pills of Aspirin about 40 minutes ago. It might be a migraine, since he suffers from them sometimes. When you get up there you should give him water and his name is Penguin. I am his friend Shachi, tell him when he wakes up that I got the kids under control Mr..." The orange haired male trailed off and the blonde said quickly, "Killer, the name's Killer."

"Odd name, is it a nickname?" asked Shachi with a smirk and Killer nodded with a similarly coy smile, "Something like that, yeah." The hatted man narrowed his eyes and then genuinely smiled and said, "Thanks for helping him. I am grateful, because I honestly could never carry him anywhere." Killer felt himself almost smile, he really liked getting thanked by people, it was wonderful. "Sure no problem," Killer said leisurely and the orange haired male looked at him weirdly again and spoke a few words, "He's single ya know." Killer went deadpan at the words as the shaded man laughed at his own comment, "Tell him I said that to you, he'll be so pissed!" Killer almost laughed as he could imagine most people would get pissed if they heard that from a stranger when they woke up. "I will," he commented lightly, and the man named Shachi looked over at the court with a strange smirk, "Hey!"

The orange haired male shouted at the players and they turned to him, the red head growling, "What?" Shachi took off his hat and said with a smile, "Looks like you are down one player, so let me play with you guys. I was a decent volleyball player in high school, I am a setter too." The red head on the team growled but eventually let up, "Fine." Shachi smirked and reached up to throw his hat on the ground, the hat making a dent in the sand with the force he put on it. "Are you any good at setting?" asked Kidd tauntingly and the orange haired man smirked, "Yeah I am." Shachi glanced over at his other team mate, it was a guy with light blue wavy hair that reached his shoulders and tattoos that were like thorns and stitches.

The guy looked over shyly at him and Shachi smirked a little as he heard Kidd yell 'game time'. This volleyball game was strange as far as players went, they all looked odd, but Shachi liked the blue haired guy and then the guy across the net who was a blocker and a spiker. That guy was very very tall with tanned skin and black hair, he kinda looked like his friend Law because of his short hair. Shachi smiled as the ball went into play and he could show his metal to these guys, maybe flirt a little with the two men he was very interested in. After all there was a reason the beach was a hot guy utopia, it was probably the only utopia that would ever stay.

Volleyball was a great team sport, yet individual for a reason, they had different positions for different specialties, and Shachi was going to show off his mad skills to these punks.

Killer had watched as the orange haired guy took his spot on the team, he briefly wondered if the man knew how hardcore their playing got, but decided to move on from that thought to think rather on the man he was carrying. His light complexion now started to show as the flushed look went away, his skin was about as light as Kidd's was, but Kidd had a cherry look to him. This guy was like pale as porcelain and seemed to be fragile, but the tattoos that Killer could see now were contrary to that thought. There was one that was on his heart, a strange symbol that had a strange smiley face with T's coming out of the smiley face.

The blonde thought that was strange, then there were more tattoos of different names and hearts. Not the cute heart tattoos like women put after a name, but there were names inside tribal looking heart symbols. They were pretty wicked, Killer knew tattoos and he only had four himself. They involved a scythe coming out the sides of his arms, and tribal tattoos on his shoulder caps. This Penguin dude had so many on his body though, yet none were colored, they were all black against his pale skin, it looked rather nicer that way though.

Killer noted that he was staring too long at the man when he almost ran into a tree, it was somewhat funny actually. He almost laughed at his own stupidity, almost. He really needed to get to the doctor's clinic up on the hill already, at this point even Penguin was starting to get heavy in his hands. The blonde picked up his pace with Penguin in tow, the sun beaming in their direction as they emerged from shade to blinding heat. It was rather hot today, but the wind kept them cool as it briskly blew past them giving Killer some reprieve from the hotness.

Two minutes later, Killer reached the top of the hill and found the Doc's set up clinic, it was customary around beach season here to have one stationed. "Hey anyone here?" asked Killer as he knocked on an open door frame and a tall woman came out from behind a wall and spoke, "Hello, are here for something?" The blonde felt sheepish when the lady came into view, she was dark skinned but here eyes were very pure looking. It made Killer feel nervous because she kinda looked like an owl, all seeing and very observant, so his speech was a little weak sounding as he spoke, "Yeah, this guy collapsed on the ground, and his friend said he had two pills for pain but he also suffers from migraines often. I don't know if it is serious or not though so I helped him here." The woman looked at him oddly, the look was very, um well, doubtfully at him, almost amused. "From what you say it sounds like a simple diagnosis of heat stroke," a deep voice said as a small man who rounded the corner as the woman did only a few moments earlier.

The man was indeed small and apparently to make him seem taller he wore a sizable pink hat with antlers on the sides and a white X symbol in the middle. His skin was dark like milk chocolate and he had a blue colored nose, maybe from a cold or face paint, maybe it just had bad blood flow. He wore a brown shirt and dark purple shorts, a white doctor's coat adorned him along with a stethescope slung around his neck. The small man looked very serious, but it took all of Killer's strength to not laugh at the man's strange look.

The doctor wasn't old at all, in fact the man looked very unrealistic to be the doctor with his weird outfit choice and young age. The blonde coughed to clear the laugh from his throat and asked, "Are you the doctor?" The pink hatted man nodded saying, "Yes, yes I am." The small male proceeded to stand directly next to the tall raven woman, their differences in height was interesting, but luckily, Killer was not one to be so foolish as to undermine someone who was a doctor. If this young man was a doctor, then he must have been a real genius to be able to open his own clinic at such a young age with and assistant.

"My name is Tony Chopper and this is my co-worker Nico Robin." He gestured to the woman beside him who seemed pleased with the introduction. The doctor walked closer to examine Penguin. He touched the flushed face and examined his body for only a moment before saying, "Your friend looks like he suffered heat stroke and that probably mixed with a migraine like you said he had perhaps as well. He will be dehydrated when he wakes up, you should lie him to rest in one of the beds in the back here." Killer followed the doctor back towards the corner where the strange brunette had appeared from.

The room was spacious behind the corner was a long room filled with beds and privacy curtains. The white walls were brighter with the sun that trailed in on most of the room. Killer choose the one with shade in the corner, because it would be nicer when Penguin woke up if he had migraines. The blonde lowered the man onto the bed which was adorned with a single pillow, Penguin's head resting against it as he shook out his arms, what a work out! The brunette doctor pulled the curtains so that the Penguin guy could be in the shade as he turned to his assistant/nurse/secretary (whatever she was) to say something.

"Robin, will you show him where the water bottles are please," Chopper asked and the woman walked over to where a big cooler was in the back of the previous room, the doctor turned back to the blonde, "You need to make him to drink 3 water bottles today, he needs to get hydrated as soon as he wakes up. Also when he wakes he needs to stay still for 30 minutes or so, getting up so fast after collapsing would just be bad for him and he might do it again," Killer nodded and looked back over to where the pale man lay beyond the blue curtain at the edge of the room. Penguin had seemed very light weight on the way over so Killer could totally see the man getting woozy easily if he tried getting up too early.

"Look, I have to go do an emergency call down on the beach now. We will be back when we can, but in the meantime, take off the guy's hat and try to cool him off best you can. There are washrags in the closet you can wet by the sink," the doctor said and the blonde felt a bit of worry rise, he was stuck with a sick guy until the doctor came back from his call on the beach. The blonde didn't have time to speak before the doctor and the raven raced out the door with him carrying supplies, which mainly was a cooler and a bag of some first aid items. It seemed they were in a bigger hurry then they let on.

Killer stood speechless for a moment after the two ran out the door, he was really blanking out here on what to do. He looked around the room and noticed that it was mainly blue and white except a brown desk where the woman had sat earlier and a black fridge in a corner of the room where she had gotten the waters. Other than that though, the room seemed very empty around them, they were the only ones here. Killer looked but found no chair in the room except next to the desk, which he wasn't going to touch.

The blonde found it was rather odd, but he wasn't going to complain as he walked over to the curtain that hid the man he walked up with. The setter stared at the curtain before sitting in the bed across from it, his whole body relishing the cool feel of the strange mattress on his skin. He had been playing volleyball for over an hour when the pale man had passed out, so it was great to actually sit, much less lay on a cool bed. He was happy just laying back on the bed for a few minutes resting his eyes, but soon he got bored of that and pulled out his phone.

The blonde started to play some games on his phone, but that got boring after 20 minutes. Killer felt odd and he couldn't put his finger on why, maybe it was the fact that his eyes kept wandering over to the blue curtain that hid Penguin. Who was he kidding, he was curious about Penguin and why he was called that. It was a natural reaction to be curious about him, but why did he have the feeling that wasn't his only motive as he stood up with his gaze on the curtain. He walked over to the blue curtain, convincing himself that he only wanted a glance at the man to see how he was doing, as he gripped it in his hand. He pulled it open quietly as he could to see the man still sprawled on the bed in the same position he threw him, he hadn't moved at all.

The position of his body looked awkward so he reached out and tugged some limbs back into what was considered a somewhat normal sleeping position, just a pull of clothing here and there did the trick. There were no blankets around Penguin, but there was a pillow that he propped the man's head on as he remembered the doctor's words from earlier when his eyes reached the warm looking hat. "Real sorry about this," he muttered softly to himself as he reached to pull the man's hat off, it was pretty stuck to the man's head. The blonde could see why the man would pass out if his brain was overheating when he had a hat suction cupped to his head.

He understood the need to hide one's face, in fact he did it a lot himself when he went out usually in crowded places, but the beach in the summer was an exception. Killer gripped the hat tighter, his fingers feeling the work fur covering the top of it absentmindedly, before he began to pull it off the man's head. It took a few good seconds before Killer was able to wrestle it off the man's head, but it wasn't the effort to take of the hat that made him breathless That was a literal term because Killer truly gasped and did not breath for several seconds as he took in the man's odd appearance.

Red hair, it was a rare thing nowadays to see, and not some knock version of 'red hair' that was just orange looking or barely red. The true red haired people were hard to find, even his friend Kidd wasn't a true red head (never tell him I said that or he will kill me), but this man had it. A true red color, dark and natural looking, and the natural blonde felt astounded as he gazed at the vibrant color. It was the color of dark blood and Killer couldn't stop himself from reaching out to touch the hair. As soon as his calloused fingers touched the strands of hair he felt his heart quicken, their soft feeling was indescribable and cool on his skin. He couldn't stop his own hands as they buried themselves into the hair to the point where he brushed the man's scalp.

The hair was short to the man's head on his right side, and on the left it flared out a few inches more to make the look rather punkish. It was a very cute look on him now as the man laying sleeping with a neutral face, his pale skin contrasting with the vibrant hair color making his face seem younger then he probably was. His breaths were deep and the only sound came from earrings the man wore that, a small jingle as the man's body moved with his breathing. He wore two of them, silver and close to the man's skin, it was worn on the right side of his head with the short hair and visible ear.

After that short glance he had gone back over to the bed next to Penguin's, the curtain left open so he could check on the young male. He spent his time back on his phone texting his friends with no response back, and honestly it was not unbelievable. Usually when they played volleyball they wouldn't look at their phones till after their game was over with. His eyes wandered over to the clock that ticked audibly in the ever silent room, he wondered where the doctor was at.

Killer wondered if the doctor had just ditched them to go off and have dinner with his assistant or something. His eyes kept wondering toward the open doorway, the hot air mixing with the air conditioning. He pondered closing it for only a few moments before he decided that shutting it would be his best option. The door itself was cool which was odd considering the temperature outside was so hot, but Killer couldn't care less as he shut the door. The slam was loud and he glanced over his shoulder hoping that he didn't wake the red head sleeping. He walked around the corner to see the man still dozing and not even phased by the loud sound.

The blonde glanced again at the clock on the wall that ticked on and on, it was mesmerizing for only a little while before it started to get on Killer's nerves. Killer looked around the room and always found his gaze coming back to stare at Penguin, he just didn't understand it. He had been to this beach for over 4 years ever since he moved to the city nearby with his adopted brother Kid, and never had anything like this ever happened. Believe it or not, people usually don't pass out on the beach, the movies liked to have cliches like that happen, but it really didn't happen to people all that often so it was unrealistic. Well, until just now that is. It was like he was in a sappy cheesy romance movie, they met on the beach from someone passing out and Killer carrying the man to see a doctor, only to fall in love.

Killer could admit he did find the man attractive, but really docile guys like him weren't his usual type. The blonde was a pansexual man with picky types, it was something his brother Kidd hated because anytime he tried to set up the blonde with someone he would shoot them down almost instantly. They were always wrong somehow and sent him a vibe he didn't like, and it was something Killer couldn't just 'get over'. Killer read the romance novels and the movies, he knew the cliches about situations like this. It certainly didn't help that Penguin's friend on the beach had added that the pale man was single to him and that he had kids.

Killer truly was a sucker for romantic situations, he couldn't help the pounding heart he had when he thought of the possible outcomes of the situation. Even the kids were a plus, because he had always wanted to be a father. The blonde stilled as he heard the red head shift in his bed and the blonde's gaze instantly whipped over to him. The red head had moved his body giving him more skin to look at as he rolled to his back. His eyes lowered down to the pale man's tattoos like a beacon, perhaps Penguin wasn't so docile? What if he was obscenely loud like Kidd? Killer shuddered and shook his head to himself, there was no way anyone could be louder than Kidd other than Apoo or Luffy.

The man in the bed seemed to shift again and seemed to be on the verge of waking. Killer thought now was a good time to get those water bottles for the red head before he actually woke up. He went to where the assistant had pointed to earlier and grabbed 4 water bottles, one for himself and three for Penguin. He walked back over to where the red head seemed to be waking up slightly or maybe not, thought Killer as the red head dug his head into the pillow in a cute way that made Killer want to take a picture. The red head's face was dug into the pillow and a mess of short red hair decorated the white pillow's bland look. The tanned male didn't know whether he should wake up the man or let him sleep, but he was getting bored slightly so he decided to wake Penguin up.

He reached to touch the man's shoulder to shake him awake and as he reached he briefly wondered if Penguin would wake up with a cute stretch, maybe he would wake up with an angry mood and be pissed at him? What if- Killer didn't get to the next thought as the man's eyes popped open wide, the sudden appearance of green eyes were stunning. In fact, they were magical looking as the stared at him in something close to shock and wonder, training in on him. In the next moment that he was stunned for, Killer couldn't even catch the amazing fast speed in which Penguin grabbed at his shoulders and flung Killer at the end of Penguin's bed.

The action was a fluid one as Penguin mounted Killer the moment the blonde's body met the cushiony bed and was pinned by the stunning red head who currently was staring at him in slight confusion. There was silence that followed as both men seemed to process what they were doing, and the one who broke this strange tension was the red head. "Who are you?" Penguin breathed out and for a moment the blonde didn't know how to breath until his body forced him to heave a breath. Heck, in that moment he even forgot his own name, because of Penguin's strangely arousing voice. It was soft but gruff, almost rough sounding and Killer wondered if it was the lack of water making him sound so raspy or the suggestive position they were in.

Penguin was staring down expectantly at him and seemed a little pissed with his eyebrows furrowed, "You alright?" Killer breathed again and spoke evenly to the man, almost robotically to try and keep the nervousness from his voice, "You passed out from heat stroke on the beach. I carried you to the doctor clinic up the hill, your friend Shachi was the one who checked you first but he let me take you up here because he looks like a twig and probably can't carry you." The red head's shoulders seemed to ease at the mention of his friend's name, then there was a laugh at the end. Killer smiled at the reaction, it seemed the red head was humorous. Penguin got off of Killer and rolled over so that his legs dangled off the bed as he sat next to the blonde, but not too close. "Sorry about scaring you like that. I have a natural reaction to uh...attack out of sleep," Penguin explained and he looked a little guiltily at Killer and the blonde shrugged at him and said, "I've had worse."

Ah yes, one time he could remember was when he attempted to wake up Kidd and Kidd's first reaction was to pull him into his bed, squeezing him and biting him like a chew toy for a dog. The red head was a deep sleeper and Killer tried everything to get the red head to wake up and release him, but he ended up staring at a digital alarm clock for an hour. Eventually though, Kidd managed to wake up and release him, it was one of Killer's worst memories because it had just been awkward as hell for the next week around his own brother. It was just weird, and really nothing had ever topped that wake up call for him, and he hadn't tried to wake up his brother since.

Killer smiled at the smaller man and handed him the water bottles which he took with a confused face and the blonde explained, "The doctor told me to tell you to drink three water bottles and don't do anything too crazy for 30 minutes for precautionary measures." The red head looked at the water and seemed to sigh as he put down two of them on the bed beside him and took a swig of the drink before speaking again, "Did Shachi say anything else to you?"

The paler male seemed to not be looking at him at all, and that sort of bothered Killer. The man hadn't even looked him in the eye since he awoke from his slumber suddenly, and it was just strange, like he was purposefully looking away. Maybe he was shy with people or maybe he felt embarrassed about earlier? The blonde spoke and watched how the red haired man would react to his words, "He said he'd take care of the kids until you were back. Also he told me to tell you that he mentioned you were single." The man's face contorted and a small chocking noise came from him and he started hacking, his face turning red and then he spoke roughly, "WHAT!? THAT IDIOT!"

Killer wanted to laugh at the man but replied very blankly, "Yeah, right as I was carrying you up the hill too, by the way, you really should eat more, you are very lightweight." Penguin made an angry face at the blonde that bordered on frustrated, "Fuck you! You, Law, and him both criticize my weight! I eat 3 meals a day! I can't help that I have a high metabolism!" Killer felt his head move back at the aggressive tone but he recovered from his surprise by laughing. This seemed to also anger the red head and his face went red and he drank from his water bottles angrily. It was cute to watch as the red head kept glancing over ever so often as he drank only to look away if their gazes met to guzzle his water down angrily.

It was quiet for a few minutes as Penguin seemed to down the water bottles quickly, and Killer started to speak, "So, your name is Penguin right? Bad name choice by your parents or what?" The red head looked at him suspiciously and once again those forest green eyes looked his way. Killer couldn't help but love the man's green eyes and how the colors contrasted with all of the man's face. The red head smiled for the first time and spoke, "Yeah, I didn't really know my parents to be honest. The name was given to me by my old instructor in a dojo, because of how terrible I was when I started training. You see, I was picked up by monks when I was younger and trained in martial arts. I was cold hearted, stiff, unable to get any better and honestly the only thing I could do right was like a fluid motion thing to guide a knife so they called me Penguin. Even when I got better I kept the name because it reminded me of my beginnings."

Killer nodded at the words and felt a little bad he had mentioned parents earlier. The red head looked at him and teased back, "Your name is Killer right? Were your parents horror fanatics or something?" The blonde nodded and just said, "Yeah, pretty much." Penguin's green eyes widened in surprise as he said, "Kinda didn't expect to be right on that." Killer smirked and replied, "Well you were, do you want a medal or something?" The red head smirked back and reached for his pillow and threw at him with a snide comment when Killer caught the offending weapon with his hands, "Ass, satirical much?"

Killer felt himself smile sweetly, apparently Penguin was educated considering half the world probably didn't know that 'satirical' meant 'sarcastic' basically. The blonde had caught the pillow and held it up as he spoke in a fake threatening manner, "Do you really want to have a pillow fight with a guy named Killer?" The red head blinked and then laughed saying, "That's a good point. Maybe I do? The question is do you really want to have a pillow fight with someone who knows martial arts?" Killer laughed and said, "Who said I didn't know martial arts?"

Penguin seemed to heed his words for a moment seeming to weigh them in his mind or something along those lines. "Doesn't matter, not enough pillows anyway," Penguin sighed out and fell back on the bed, the man seemed to be troubled by something from the way he was acting. They sat in silence and Killer waited for him to break. He waited for the other man to talk, every person with a problem on their mind told more of the problem when they need to cover up the awkward silence. "Hey," yep, stressed guys loved to tell why they were stressed, it just took silence to break 'em, Killer responded, "Hmmm." The man seemed about to clam up again, but then spoke again when the silence went on too long, "Have you ever regretted something you know you shouldn't regret?"

The blonde looked over at the red head with a concerned and confused look before the man continued, "I actually adopted some kids a while back, three of them, all brothers with each other. It was a crazy dcision but I don't regret it in the slightest, but I am unsure whether I can always be there. I have had them for about half a year and we have a routine down, but...I am a bachelor and only have so much time for them. I wonder if they are missing out on a better chance with another family, a life where they can get everything they need to grow. Am I really doing the right thing keeping them with me? I just love them so much, but..." Killer smiled gently, kids were always a soft spot for him, he had always wanted kids, but felt it would be tough to handle on his own.

To know that there was someone kinda like him who had adopted kids despite all the obstacles he had been afraid was inspiring, and it was odd how perfect a match he was for this man. He felt his cheeks flush slightly at the thought, the man was very nice looking, funny, and had kids. He swallowed audibly and spoke softly to the man, "I think that's admirable that you took them in and it's kinda awe- inspiring because I have thought about adopting kids myself but was afraid. I was afraid of the obstacles of raising a kid alone, but looking at you, I bet those kids love you a lot and wouldn't trade you for anyone else. You know the red headed guy on the volleyball court earlier was my adopted brother, he had been a pretty bad kid honestly before my family got him. If my family didn't take him in when we did, he would probably be roaming with the gangs and dealing drugs, maybe even be dead."

Penguin's head was very close to his as his light green eyes peered into Killer's own dark green ones with a soft smile, "I'm glad he's not then. If he hadn't been adopted then I probably wouldn't be able to talk to you like this. It's nice to find someone who understands a little." Killer nodded, that it was, "Well, I think we would have met even if this wasn't our path." Penguin seemed to be getting closer to him and Killer felt his heart jump as his eyes couldn't leave the pale lips that moved in a mesmerizing fashion, "I think so too." They both paused where they were, their breaths cascading in a hot tension filled atmosphere. Killer couldn't stop himself any longer as he buried his hands in the soft red hair and kissed the man like Penguin was the last breath of air, and what a cold breath he was.

Penguin smelled of cinnamon and apples, like a wonderful mixture that reminded him of his own home long ago. It was intoxicating to him as he groaned into the kiss, nipping the man's lip lightly as he went for another kiss, The soft tendrils of red hair were so wondrous that he couldn't help massage the beautiful scalp that created such softness. The action elicited a moan in the kiss from Penguin, the pale hands dragging down Killer's abs, a part of his body he was actually very proud of. They separated from their kiss and the smaller man looked very much like a hot mess, the hair that was crazy before now stuck up more and other strands got stuck to his forehead because of the hot exchange. The green eyes looked at him as the both gasped for breath, the red head seemed to flush the same color as his hair.

"I am so sorry, it just-" his sentence was cut off from a moan that was drawn out of him as Killer attacked the paler man's neck. The skin was salty from the sweat but it made Killer just want him more, maybe it was the heat driving him crazy but he couldn't stop himself as he bit into the skin with loving whispers as he heard the small man whimper cutely. How was it possible that this cute attractive man happened to be the one who passes out on a beach for him to carry? The possibility was so slim and small, but it was here, it was happening. He threw the smaller man underneath him, and he was thankful that Penguin seemed to not mind the roughness of the action as the red head's hands were instantly back on the tanned man's body.

The blonde thanked whatever deity was watching him as he kissed the inside of Penguin's ear, the red head made such a cute shocking sound, almost like a squeak. God, this was just too much, Penguin was so sexy that it was going to kill him, and they were only half naked. It was so wild, usually he never went for these types of guys, much less start to fall in love with them, but he found himself not sorry at all for how things developed. This was everything he ever wanted in one man, heck even things he didn't know he wanted was wrapped in there too. The tanned male kissed Penguin as his fingers sneaked to the hem of Penguin's boxers, his fingers drawing circles into the man's open skin on his hips. Penguin's lower half visibly jolted at the sudden feeling, but that small movement from Penguin brushed the red head's erection against Killer's tanned leg which made the pale man grunt lowly into their kiss.

Killer smirked at the man when their lips unlocked and he saw the man looked slightly dazed trying to make an angry glare, but it amounted to barely anything as Killer started to tug at the red head's trunks lightly. "Off," he said single wordedly, but the red head chose to rebel against the blonde at that moment. The pale smaller hand had suddenly grabbed his concealed erection above his shorts and Killer choked on the single word as Penguin rubbed it a little with a small pressure that had Killer grinding into the man's hand shamelessly. "Not yet," was Penguin's reply as he pushed Killer further with a little rub on the outside which made Killer gasp, before it became a pressure hold again.

To say the man was an active participant would be an understatement to what Penguin was doing in this little romp of theirs. Killer would actually say that Penguin was being on the offensive as those very cold hands of his slipped into the blonde's trunks. In fact, he was being down right dominant as he took control and Killer let him for now. The tanned man let out a low moan at the slow burning feeling in the pit of his stomach rising, his whole body was losing strength as the red stroked him harder. His arms gave out and his head was now next to the red head's, and Penguin used the taller male's body position thoroughly. The pale man turned his head to start kissing at the man's ear, one of his hands dug into his long blonde hair bringing closer to him.

That was when Penguin did something evil, something very evil and the pale man knew it was evil, he did it anyways. "Pleasure too much for you Killer~?" Dirty talk, that was one of Killer's weaknesses, he responded to sounds sounds more than anything else and the way the man was speaking with his voice so rough made Killer's toes curl. He was surprised that the red head even attempted it, he didn't look the type, but looks were deceiving as Penguin kept talking. "I love your hair," the red head rubbed his face into Killer's mane and spoke closer to his ear where he could feel the hot breath, "It's so soft and beautiful, and it smells like sunlight." Killer felt his face heat up from the comment, it was too flattering for him, really it was. "I-it's not that nice," he said embarrassed, his head burrowing to where Penguin's was, their heads connecting softly.

He heard the red head chuckle sweetly and Killer found himself getting more heated when Penguin whispered, "so modest too~." It was a comment that made him flush as he felt Penguin start to kiss at his ear and sensually nuzzling it. "You're turning red," the pale man commented in obvious amusement as he bit at his earlobe, the tanner male shivering at the attention. Killer hadn't even noticed yet that his own body was reacting to the small subtle sentences, his hips grinding into the cool hand stroking him. He was bordering on sexual frustration at this point grinded harder, but couldn't get the stimulation he needed, Killer growled audibly then paused as he heard Penguin's breath hitch at the sound.

Killer slid his arms and completely buried his hands into the red hair and kissed the pale man suddenly. Penguin made a surprised gasp that let Killer invade the man's mouth, reveling in every little noise that came the smaller male as a reward. The moment they separated from the kiss, the blonde yearned for those soft lips on his again, the hot flames were burning higher as they kissed again more fervently. There was desperation in the action, they both needed this and wanted this, and nothing could stop them now. Killer was so glad he shut that damn door earlier, he would have hated to have missed out on something like this. Killer parted from the soft and abused lips of Penguin only to start nipping at the man's soft jawline that called to him.

Killer wrapped his arms around the red head's mid back and lifted him up so that Penguin was seated in his lap. The red head's hand started to stroke him harder and faster, Killer shuddered and let out a deep groan as he felt his whole body leap at the ministrations. The blonde felt his body go on autopilot when he started to nip the man's nipples, sucking and licking them. He heard Penguin's moaning noises and gasps in breath and realized quickly that the situation had turned back in his favor. He licked stripes all over the pale man chest, feeling every ridge of muscle the man had which was actually a lot more than he had previously thought upon his initial inspection.

Black tattoos of hearts with words, each one seemed more intimate as he noticed small differences in their markings, and they were heart warming. Killer flinched as he felt heat pooling in him when he looked up to see Penguin. He felt his heart pound as he saw the green eyes staring at him from above, the pure awe in his irises making his heart pound louder and Killer smiled at the man gently. The red head returned the sentiment with an even redder face, hands leaving Killer's erection to instead cup his face, pulling into a sweet more sensual kiss. It was a slow kiss that made the blonde's whole body light up with something more than simple lust, love.

Killer's hands roamed the man's body till he got down to the man's trunks, his fingers stripping the man with every intention of completely defiling him in every way possible. The red head smirked above him and spoke, "took you long enough." Killer quirked a brow at the sass he got back from the action and smiled a smirk of his own as he grabbed the red head's length. A strangled choked breath left Penguin and the red head's head was thrown back shuddering as Killer stroked the pale man's erection. The member already had pre-cum on it which slicked his cock up nicely so Killer could rub even faster. Their breaths were heavy and harsh in the empty room, even the loud ticking of clock was overshadowed by their ever raising voices.

The blonde couldn't help the groan that came from him when Penguin grabbed at his already hard member, stroking it hard and fast. "Killer," his name was whispered from those red abused lips from above and the blonde looked at the man whose eyes watered and reminded him of stars. As they started to fall Killer licked the man's chin to catch them and the red head responded by kissing the other, their hands never stopping even as their faces separated from one another, their hot breaths of air cascading as they parted. Killer couldn't handle the mounting pressure, he was gonna lose it, and Penguin seemed the same as he felt the man sporadically pumping him instead of the rhythm he had earlier.

"Killer! I'm going to-," it was a warning and the blonde's free hand went up to the man's red hair to pull him into another kiss, but he missed and ended up just going for his ear. He played with the pierced ear with the silver earrings, Penguin making a soft whimper as he played with it more roughly. Killer was going to die from happiness, "Penguin." The blonde's voice was strained as he rasped into the other man's ear, desperation clearly heard as Penguin's free hand scratched at his back roughly. It was the last bit he needed before he came undone, a gruff yell coming from him while Penguin quickly followed with a weak chant of the blonde's name.

Their hot breaths echoed in the room, both men exhausted between the heat and the heated exchange. Killer's head was pressed against Penguin's chest and the red headed man's head was resting atop of the blonde's. It was a comforting thing to hold the red head in his arms, and Killer felt the blood pounding loudly in his head. Before he knew it, Killer spoke up when his voice was regained and his breath was normal, "I guess that 30 minutes of rest wasn't needed." The red head chuckled and Killer could hear the vibration from where his head was, and vaguely he registered the sound of the other man's heartbeat. It was vibrant with life, beating strongly and it stole his attention with its rhythmic sound.

Penguin sat above him and one of the pale smaller hands went up and brushed away his bangs, where he saw a kind smile from the red head as he spoke, "You have beautiful eyes." Killer returned the smile and pointed at Penguin's eyes and replied, "So do you." Penguin laughed and spoke again, "Well, you're good at volleyball." Killer smirked and poked the man in the nose and commented slyly, "Well you are good at passing out." The red head flushed with embarrassment and tried to own the moment with pride, "Well I am glad I passed out on the beach, otherwise I wouldn't have met you!" Killer smiled and chuckled nuzzling into Penguin's chest, "I think your friend would have made you talk to me eventually, he seemed to be one of those persistent friends."

The smaller man sighed and just said, "You have no idea." Killer laughed a little and hugged the man closer, their bodies warm and heated, but it was a comfortable warmth. That was when silence enveloped them and Killer took a risk, because he really liked this man, truly he felt a connection that he liked. "Hey Penguin, do you want to um...go out with by any chance?" Killer felt his heart jump out of his chest and stop cold waiting for a response. The first response was facial feedback which was shock, it was present on the red head's face and Killer felt his heart start to break before the man breathed out to him, "I was just going to ask you the same thing, but ummm..." the man paused and that small bit of tension remained in Killer as Penguin continued, "can you...or rather would you be okay with...three little boys. I mean, I am a father after all which means we are all a package deal."

The red head stammered out the last part obviously nervous, and Killer felt like smacking himself in the face, Penguin had to be even more nervous than him. Penguin was right in every way, when you dated someone with kids, they were a package deal, but the blonde could care less about that. In fact, Killer was ecstatic about that prospect! He loved kids and always wanted them, so being able to have the chance to have love from a partner and to have a potential family was breathtaking. "Yes," Killer said as he hugged the man tighter and looked up at him with bright eyes, "This will be the best decision I will ever make Penguin, I am sure of that." Penguin flushed again and Killer continued on to explain, "To have a chance to find love and to raise children with that person is something I could only have dreamed of before, but here it is in front of me. I have already met the beautiful man that has already agreed to date me, and I imagine those children are as lovable as you if you have been raising them yourself."

The red head barked a laugh and pulled Killer into another deep kiss and spoke through the peppered kisses he was giving Killer, "Oh yeah...they are real charmers! I think...you'll really love them!" The blonde smiled at the red head and said, "I bet. I want to know more about you too, Mr. Penguin~." The pale man gave a fake sulk face as he replied, "Don't call me mister, I am only 24 you know! I am not that old!" Killer smirked and said, "Huh, guess I am older by 2 years then, are you going to call me mister instead?"

The red head smiled and leaned in for another kiss, "Sure. So what should we do now that you have me here Mr. Killer~?" The blonde smirked and then said cheekily, "I think we should clean up first honestly, and get our clothes get back on before the doctor and his assistant come back." Penguin laughed and relented seeing the point in the man's words, "Yeah, I don't think I am into voyeurism!" Killer decided to playfully answer back, "Aww, that's sad to hear. Guess I'll have to cross out my date plans for our 4th date now." Penguin's eyes bulged at Killer and burst out giggling, "What! Oh my gosh are you serious?"

Killer put on on his trunks and looked over his shoulder at Penguin who was doing the same and saying with a sneaky smile, "Deadly so." He saw Penguin turn away but heard the other snicker at the comment. The blonde smiled to himself as he walked over to the sink in the other room. In a few moments, Penguin appeared around the corner as well, Killer glanced to see the pale man had put back on his hat from before. Killer never saw the man actually awake with his hat, the bill of the accessory shadowing Penguin's green eyes from a distance and Killer smiled at him. "You might pass out again if you wear that thing you know?" the blonde commented and he heard the man beside him reply easily, "Well, I have my strong handsome boyfriend to help me if I pass out again."

Killer whole body flushed at the comment and he saw a sly little smile from Penguin that could have also been a shy one as the hatted male tugged his hat down a bit. "Yeah, I guess you do. I don't think I'd mind another visit to the doctor's clinic," the comment was suggestive and Penguin smiled but said nothing in return. Killer checked the bed to see if their was any remaining evidence of their activities, but was relieved when their was none. He walked back into the other room to see Penguin on his phone, apparently he was talking to a guy named Doflamingo or something. The call ended when Killer walked up to his new boyfriend, "So what are we going to do boyfriend of mine?"

Penguin smiled and asked, "How do you feel about meeting the kids? Apparently, Shachi picked up the boys from Law, another friend of mine who was here today, after the game of volleyball. He was invited to go eat with your teammates and now all my friends are there too. They are at Shakky's place eating, do you know where that is?" Killer nodded and said, "It's just a few blocks away, we can walk there easily." Penguin nodded and then glanced down surprised as Killer intertwined their fingers together, not missing the way Penguin smiled as they walked out of the doctor clinic. He glanced over at the sea watching as the waves crashed against the shore and sun started to look a dark orange that spread across the sky.

Penguin couldn't help the smile that was on his face, everything was so unbelievable to him. Killer, his new boyfriend, was a beautiful man who accepted all of him, extras and all, and that was even more unbelievable to him. The red head squeezed his hand and smiled wider when the blonde looked his direction, a smile gracing his face. "Hey Penguin, will you tell me about the boys," Killer asked and Penguin nodded. "There are three of them, the youngest is Luffy, he is the biggest glutton I have ever met and is easily distracted. He is the most lucky carefree little boy I have ever met, and he has black hair and a scar on his left cheek."

Killer smiled as he saw Penguin's face lighting up as he went on about the boys, "Then there is Sabo, the middle child, he is a blonde boy whose very smart, also he is gifted in athletics. He often becomes a mediator in the fights in our house, and is usually the deciding factor in every decision. Then there is Ace, Ace is a prankster and is actually very good at strategy games. He has narcolepsy so if you see him about to fall asleep then he will, but he'll be up again in around 10 minutes. He is the oldest and respected by his brothers very much, they all love each other very much."

"They seem wonderful," Killer said with a sweet smile, and they really did sound fun. Penguin glanced at him with a smirk, "I think they will like you. So just be yourself with them, they are very good at detecting liars if you try lying to them." The hatted man laughed and the two went into Shakky's bar, which was alight with business and banter as usual. Killer and Penguin found their friends in seconds after they heard someone arguing. The blonde and red head weren't surprised when they saw Law and Kidd fighting each other, clearly drunk and somewhat amusing. Penguin saw Bepo eating with all the children at the table nearby, his boys and Law's devious twins sitting and eating food.

Shachi could be found eating and drinking between the two men who had been in the volleyball game, both of them also clearly drunk, all of them having what seemed to be a very pleasant evening. Penguin had a feeling Shachi was getting what he wanted, after all, his friend had wanted to hook up with some guys. Killer whispered to him, "is that black haired guy Kidd's fighting with your friend Law?" Penguin whispered back, "Yeah, I have a question. Are your two friends beside Shachi possibly going to hook up with each other?" Killer looked over and seemed to chuckle, "Yeah. It seems so." Penguin also smiled, they looked like they were all having a good time. "Hey Pen, you're back!" Shachi said loudly noticing him with a smirk on his face.

The three children next to Bepo snapped to attention and he saw little Luffy bust out into a huge smile! The little 5 year old jumping out of his seat and rushing Penguin so fast he had to let go of killer's hand to catch the little guy as he shouted, "PENNY!" Killer quirked his brow at the name and looked at Penguin with a funny look. "It's Luffy's nickname for me. He has trouble getting names right...," Penguin explained as the little boy hugged him and looked over at Killer with a weird expression.

Killer smiled at the boy, "Hey there, my name's Killer." Luffy's eyes widened and the blonde was afraid he had scared the young boy with his name, but the boys eyes lit up like fireworks! "That's a cool name!" the boy said with a laugh and then added, "he has long hair Penny! Look at it! He looks like a yellow sheep!" The boy's eyes lit up and he pointed to Killer saying, "Yellow Sheep!" Killer laughed, because how can you not when someone calls you a yellow sheep!

"I think he looks more like a wolf Luffy," said a small boy with a top hat, bits of blonde hair peeking out and next to him walked a boy with black wavy hair. He had a very concentrating look on him, "No way Sabo, this guy looks like yellow fox from the story books!" Sabo looked at the other boy with a disbelieving look, "no way Ace, he's definitely a were-wolf!" Killer started to laugh at that, wow, these kids were something. He looked over to see Penguin smiling at him kindly, and Killer smirked as well. "So you guys must be Sabo, Ace, and Luffy right? My name is Killer, I am Penguin's new boyfriend. So that means I get to spoil you guys when Penguin isn't looking," Penguin laughed at Killer as he saw the small boys eyes light up.

He was right when he spoke earlier, he had a feeling he would never regret his decision to date Penguin. He also never regretted marrying Penguin either on the same beach 3 years later making a joke about how they met. Killer playing his volleyball and Penguin passing out on the beach. He would also joke about Law and Kidd who got married a year before them because they didn't want their weddings together, and how Shachi, Heat, and Wire all started a fashion business that became famous within the first 5 years of its start up. Yep, Killer didn't regret a single thing as he and his family set off for family vacation to the beach.  
_

 **Aryes: HAPPY KILGUIN SUMMERFEST! Here is my first entry for Week 1: Beach Week! To all lovers of Kilguin~! You guys could totally join us in making Kilguin have more fanart and fanfiction~ July 8th-July 14th is the topic "First Date!"Anyone can join injust by posting! Hope you enjoyed this one shot :) Kilguin lovers unite! WE WILL MAKE THIS SHIP SAIL EVERYWHERE! WE SHALL MAKE IT A HUGE SHIP! MWAHAHAHA! *coughs* anyway, hoped you all love it :D**

 **GO KILGUIN SUMMERFEST! There is more information if you go to tumblr and look up Kilguin and find the Kilguin blogs~! Hope you guys enjoy the rest of the Kilguin filled month!~ :) Till next week~!**

 **~Aryes**


End file.
